


Shoosh, only kissing now

by sheriffjake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffjake/pseuds/sheriffjake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros sitting under a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!<br/>Just a cute little fic I whipped up to celebrate me finally getting a account on here!<br/>I might add more if people ask for it!!<br/>Reviews Recommended!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoosh, only kissing now

Tavros smiled while in Gamzee’s embrace. It had been long someone had held him like this, treated him like a brother, cared for him like a friend. A light shade of brown dusted his cheeks as he looked into the smiling eyes of the other troll, the troll that had meant the world to him. No one else had shown Tavros kindness as great as this high blood has and stirred feeling as great as he had, a love far greater than moirailigance. Gamzee caressed Tavros’ cheek gently, smiling looking at his blushing face. He had always loved Tavros and he was happy he had let him get so close to the other. Although there was really no option of him saying no, he placed the other on his lap without permission, but as the other was crippled, he felt as though he could not refuse. Gamzee let out a small honk, reassuring the bull troll that he was not trying to cause him any harm, although Tavros was sure that was the case anyway. A light purple flushed the cheeks of the other but he was not going to back down on his plans, his red intentions hoping to shine true. Although the two’s faces were merely inches apart the brown blooded troll had no idea what he was about to get into, although it was what he had really hoped. Underneath the shades of this grand tree they had found together when they were only grubs, they laid huddled together, smiling in unison. As though they could read each other’s mind, each blink a message, each blush a tale, Gamzee lent in giving the other a light kiss. The kiss began to grow deeper, a small surprised gasp escaping Tavros as Gamzee dipped his red-pop flavored tongue into his mouth. Tavros enjoyed the warm, sweet taste within his lips and he became easily taken over in the kiss. Gamzee grew happy, gently stroking the other’s face and entwining his fingertips in Tavros’ hair, although it was scarce. Growing dizzy from the rush of passion Tavros leaned backwards, nearly crashing into the green if a pair of thin hands was not there to protect his fall, letting him lay softly as Gamzee pressed himself onto him. His hands skillfully crept upon the other’s chest underneath his shirt, he had often seen the scars on this young troll’s chest, but this was the first time he had the opportunity to touch them. Gamzee smirked looking at Tavros’ slightly embarrassed face, the brown shade overtaking it, telling the high blood that he was enjoying every moment of it. With Gamzee’s hands underneath his shirt, he grabbed the collar with both hands, ripping it off using a strength that he had tended to hide. Tavros whined slightly, but Gamzee reassured him quickly that he would have to get a new shirt anyway, from the way his magnificent horns wreck his clothes on a daily basis. As soon as Tavros calmed down, Gamzee began to drop sweet, small kisses along his friends’ stomach gently as he watched. As the high blood reached a peak upon the chest of his familiar, and wrapping his tounge around the nipple, caressing it in his mouth in an attempt to create more beautiful moans; giggles came instead. Tavros protested, starting to wiggle around in reaction to the tickling sensation, Gamzee started to laugh also, creeping his fingers onto Tavros’ waist and tickling him, already distracted from the sexual nature of the events prior. Tavros wished for the tickling to stop, although he really loved every moment of the playful activity, the fun he always thirsted for when with his best friend. It filled the brown-blooded troll with joy when he realized that in a flushed relationship, some pale interactions could still occur. Light bronze tears filled the Tavros’ eyes as he giggled so much his stomach began to feel pained. Gamzee realized that tears came to the low-blood’s eyes and he felt immediate guilt. He began to console Tavros without words, not realizing that he was shedding tears of joy. He kissed the large horned troll’s forehead gently and cradled him, apologizing constantly.  
“Uh, Gamzee, I’m okay, please calm down.”


End file.
